Blaire Yvonne
This page refers to the Pokémon fan character, Blaire. For other uses of Blaire, see Blaire. Blaire Yvonne (ブライレ・イヴァﾝ ・ Buraire Ivan) is a fan character for the Pokémon series. Blaire is from Mossdeep City, in the Hoenn region. She is currently traveling with Ash, Brock, May, and Max through Hoenn. Basic Appearance Blaire is of average height and weight and is very slim. She has short white hair and narrow gray eyes. She wears a dark navy blue spaggetti strap shirt under a light blue jean vest, light blue and black jean shorts, dark blue and white sneakers, and dark navy blue and white gloves. She is always seen with sea-foam colored triangle earrings, a dark blue mircophone headset, and a long pale pink scarf. Personality Blaire is quite serious and is very cautious about the people she meets. She is very serious when it comes to Pokémon battles and rarely ever backs down from a fight. She is caution about those who say they are friends. Blaire is also a very passionate and opinionated teenage girl. Always ready with a witty and biting remark, she is to be constantly on the defensive side and she is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She can get angry very easily, often leading to Melody to have to calm her down. Relationships *Anna (older sister) Blaire looks up to her sister as a role model. She was raised by Anna after their parents' death. Pokémon Blaire has gathered a number of Pokémon, from several other regions during her journey. Everyone of her Eeveeutions knows the attack Shadow Ball. In rotation Melody.png|Melody Blaze (Pokemon).png|Blaze Shaymin.png|Shaymin At Home *Shadow (Egg → Eevee → Umbreon) *Storm (Egg → Eevee → Vaporeon) *Psyche (Egg → Eevee → Espeon) *Icestar (Egg → Eevee → Glaceon) *Strike (Egg → Eevee → Jolteon) *Aureole (Dratini → Dragonair) *King (Horsea → Seadra → Kingdra) *Lightning (Shinx → Luxio → Luxray) *Ebony (Mightyena) *Nina (Egg → Vulpix → Ninetails) *Zoro (Zorua → Zoroark) *Deerling (Egg → Deerling) *Sera (Egg → Snivy) *Axa (Egg → Axew) Shadow (Pokemon).png|Shadow Storm (Pokémon).png|Storm Psyche.png|Pyshce Icestar (Pokémon).png|Icestar Strike (Pokémon).png|Strike Aureole (Pokemon).png|Aureole Background Blaire was born and raised in Mossdeep City. Her parents were famous Eeveelution trainers, thus Anna and Blaire both gaining at least 1 Eevee (Blaire: Melody and Anna: Umbreon). When Blaire was 3 they were killed in an accient, so she was left in the care of her older sister, Anna and their uncle. When Anna left for her own Pokémon journey, Blaire was left under the care of their uncle until she returned several years later. When she turned 10 years old, she asked Professor Birch instead of choosing from the three starters if she could use Blaze; which he agreed. She left Hoenn to explore other regions and hopefully encounter other Pokémon, like her sister had. She also joined Contests in Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, as well finish in all the Leagues. She as recently meet Ash, and Co. and is currently traveling with them. Trivia *Blaire shares the name of the Bakugan fan character and the original character of the same name Category:Fan Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Human Category:Characters with the same name as another character